The technology of spray dispensers is used in several configurations. In PRIOR ART FIG. 1, a standard spray bottle 50 includes a single walled plastic container 52 holding a quantity of fluid and a spray mechanism 54 connected to an opening 55 in the container. The spray mechanism 54 includes a hand actuated mechanical pump 56 which draws the fluid up a connected straw 58 inserted into container 52, and forces the fluid through an orifice 60 creating a stream of fluid. This stream of fluid is modified in a number of dispenser configurations by a variable pitch nozzle 61 that changes the fluid stream into a mist. The straw 58 is typically a single plastic tube reaching to or near to an internal base of the container 52. Pump 56 typically is a piston style displacement pump with a spring return pump handle 62. Each time the spray handle 62 is compressed, the volume of fluid is driven out of the pump 56 to the orifice 60 which creates the stream of fluid drawn from the straw and an similar quantity of fluid is drawn up into the pump 56 through the straw 58 on the return stroke of the pump handle 62. A check valve 64 blocks the backward flow of fluid from the orifice 60 allowing the return stroke of the pump handle 62 to draw up more fluid from the container 52. Pump handle 62 is repeatedly actuated by the user until a sufficient quantity of fluid is dispensed.
Spray dispensing is used in many applications (i.e. cleaning fluids, fluid waxes, solvents) that require a generalized application of a fluid. Several uses for spray bottles have evolved in the skin and hair care industries as well in the personal comfort market. Spray bottles are commonly used to dispense water and other fluids onto the skin and hair of individual. However, the standard spray bottle has not provided an acceptable solution to dispensing specialized fluids or fluids that are most effective or comfortable at non ambient temperatures. In hair cutting, a stylist uses water alone or with other compounds to wet or condition a client's hair during cutting. Throughout the hair cut, fluid is periodically applied to the client's hair and facial area. Unfortunately, the fluid in the spray bottle is at an ambient temperature, which is typically too cold to the client when applied. In dispensing the fluid to the clients hair and face, the personal comfort of the client is compromised in order to effectively wet or condition the hair. Another comfort related use of the spray bottle is by individuals who are exercising or tanning in the sun. By applying atomized water to the skin, the user aids the body's own cooling system to cool or refresh the user. The problem encountered by those who use the same spray bottle over a period of time (i.e. fifteen to twenty minutes) find that the fluid inside the spray bottle has normalized to a near ambient temperature that is no longer refreshing or cooling. Additionally, the evaporative and hence the cooling qualities of water become limited during application on humid days.
Heated substances are commonly applied to the skin or hair in the hair care industry. Examples of these substances can include aromatherapy, hot oil treatments, conditioners and hair color fillers. Application of these substances is time and labor intensive, the client relying on the skill of the stylist to evenly apply the substances. Uneven application in substances can result in undesired results especially in the cases of color filler application. Other hair and skin care product application methods include a facial vaporizer or an electric pulverizer devices which both use steam vaporization to apply astringents, essential oils, plant extracts, herb teas or skin fresheners. These devices percolate steam through extracts, or materials to carrying, oils, chemicals, or fragrances on the steam vapor, which are then deposited by dispensing the steam vapor over or on the client's skin. Steam dispensation has inherent dangers of burning the skin if applied to the skin at a steam temperature. The steaming apparatus also requires extensive cleaning and maintenance to be used effectively. Many other hair and skin care substances have thermally dependent properties (i.e. viscosity or chemical effectiveness) requiring application at an elevated temperature. As an example, hair conditioning agents penetrate to the core of the hair shaft quickly when applied at an elevated temperature. These agents are currently heated by a heater or another external device to periodically reheat the fluid. This method is time consuming and imprecise. If the materials are overheated when applied to the client, they will burn or, cause strong discomfort to the person receiving the heated materials. Other methods of heating the substances on the client include heating caps which are placed on the client after the substance has been applied. The use of a heater for heating substances on the client's hair and skin is inefficient and requires substantial equipment and stylist expertise to adequately treat the client safely.
Therefore, a need exists to safely dispense non ambient temperature fluids onto the human body and on other temperature sensitive surfaces while maintaining the fluids heated or cooled effectiveness over a increased period of time.